


Slipping Through The Cracks

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, M/M, krisho angst is worst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s enough, he tells himself, it’ll have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Through The Cracks

Junmyeon counts them as they file into the vans. seven, eight, nine, ten, and eleven with himself. Who’s he missing? Junmyeon sways a little on his feet, vision blurring at the edges. They’ve been awake for 18 hours, and been to two schedules across Seoul and back. He’s got a headache pounding behind his eyes, the caffeine pills that Baekhyun had slipped him three hours ago have left him jittery and anxious, body trembling as he nods to the manager coming towards the vans, probably to tell them its time to go. 

Junmyeon pops his head into K’s van and begins to count again “One, two, three, four, five…” he mentally counts himself as six again. He turns and looks at the other van, there’s definitely only five boys in there, and there’s no broad shoulders and a brown pony tail. “Kris!” Junmyeon half yells, “Kris you shit, where are y—-“ he pauses, a wave of sadness sweeping over him. The members of K and M have turned towards him now, the van doors still wide open. Junmyeon remembers now, through the fog of his aching head. 

Right. Yifan isn’t here anymore. He’s in China, probably dicking around and drinking and laughing about how he fucked Junmyeon, fucked EXO over. And suddenly the pounding in his head is rushing through his body, leaving him cold and dizzy and Junmyeon can feel himself dropping, feel how the pain in his head intensifies before everything goes gloriously black.

Junmyeon wakes up to a thrum of activity around him, he can hear what sounds like Jongin and Chanyeol arguing somewhere to his right and he opens his eyes to tell them to stop, but his vision is fuzzy and all he can see is halo of brown and a pale face over him, features still too blurry to make out, but still, it looks like…

"Yifan?" Junmyeon chokes out, and when did his throat get so dry? Junmyeon reaches up as the face moves closer to him, to tuck Yifan’s errant bangs back which are blocking his eyes and Junmyeon hates that, he always wants to see what Yifan’s thinking.

"Junmyeon, its Lu Han, I’m here." says the face above him and Junmyeon blinks rapidly again, the pressure in his chest returning now, full bore, as he realizes that he’s flat on his back on the pavement. Luhan grabs Junmyeon’s hand with both of his and squeezes, 

He’s passed out behind the SM building. 

And it’s Luhan checking on him, not Yifan, who was always so concerned Junmyeon wasn’t eating enough. And honestly Junmyeon can’t remember the last time he did eat. It was probably sometime yesterday.

"Junmyeon, you’re lucky manager hyung saw you dropping, he caught you right before your head hit the ground!" Luhan’s exclaiming over him, and then Junmyeon’s being lifted from behind, Tao’s solid chest against his back. And Junmyeon relaxes, because even if Yifan’s not here, he’s still got 10 others that care about him.

That’s enough, he tells himself, it’ll have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HURT TO WRITE OK.


End file.
